Happy Birthday, dear Scooby!
by Fegerrific
Summary: It's Scooby's birthday, but it seems like the gang has completely forgotten. It seems that nothing can keep them from a mystery at the radio station. But what Scooby doesn't know is that a special surprise waits inside! A very special...and very deadly...surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy cow, this took FOREVER to write, mostly because I've also been forced into that mystical thing called "the real world" and it's no fun. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

Crouched in the backseat with his lanky owner, Scooby whimpered sadly as the Mystery Machine bounded through sheets of rain to yet another spooky mystery. "Rappy rirthray ro re…" he mumbled under his breath.

"So where are we going now?" Shaggy called from the backseat, seemingly ignorant to his pet's sadness.

"We're going to the radio station, K-GHOUL to investigate a robbery there," Fred proclaimed, flicking on the windshield wipers to full blast.

"A robbery?" Daphne parroted. "That's not exactly our kind of mystery…"

Velma chuckled. "It is when the robbery was committed by a Howling Ghoul."

With a sigh of frustration, Scooby placed his paws over his ears and whined.

Amid flashes of lightning and rumblings of thunder, the colorful van screeched into the K-GHOUL parking lot. The gang exited the van and dashed towards the front door of the radio station, an enormous brick building with a large metal tower stretching towards the heavens.

The sopping wet gang entered the station and wrung themselves out as best they could. "Ah, Mystery Incorporated!" a tall, dark-skinned woman proclaimed, striding up to the gang with a clip-clop of brown heels. She wore a white, button-down blouse with a tan jacket and khaki pants. Jet-black hair curled and spiraled down her back and ended at her waist. "Welcome to K-GHOUL. I'm Angela Williams, the news director here. I also host _Dynamite Music._ And please let me be the first to thank you for coming."

"We're glad to help," Fred replied, offering his hand to the woman and leading the introductions. "Where's this ghoul?"

Angela led the gang to set of double doors. "You're just in time, actually," she replied. "The howling ghoul just struck again! He snatched away some of our high-tech equipment and raced through these doors! So we need one of you to go in and chase him out!"

Fred folded his arms across his chest. "Sounds like a job for Scooby!" he exclaimed.

Scooby yipped and cowered behind Shaggy's legs. "Ruh-uh! Ro ray! Rits ry rirthray!"

Shaggy none-too-gently shoved his protesting dog through the double doors. Scooby whined in fright as he was plunged into absolute darkness, but the ever-faithful hound reluctantly sniffed his way through the blackness, sadly humming 'Happy Birthday' to himself.

Suddenly, two glowing dots appeared in the darkness! Scooby yipped in fear as the lights came closer…and closer…


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby cowered in fear, waiting for the Howling Ghoul to ingest him and spit out his bones. But the sharp teeth never came as the lights suddenly flicked on. Scooby looked up in shock, realizing for the first time that the ghoul's eyes were only lit candles on an enormous birthday cake!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SCOOBY-DOO!" came a shout. Surrounding the cake were all of Scooby's friends! Fred, Velma, Daphne and Shaggy, center stage as usual, grinned broadly at Scooby's surprise.

Frank Jenkins perched on a table next to his best friend Brock Knight, who held hands with his fiancée, Maria Webb. Chief Valdez, supported by Tiger Morris, leaned on his cane in the corner. Ranger Widmore and Richard Ruckus stood next to Cam and Cindy Squall, carrying a tiny snoozing newborn. Terrence Squall, his eyes twinkling merrily, sat on a chair elevating his bad leg. Professor Demetrius and Nick Vardos stood next to Abby Kowalski and her family, while Mack and Ms. Grillo cheered loudly. Scooby's family all barked their approval, their cacophonous yips echoing throughout the station. Dozens more filled the room, all waiting to wish their favorite dog a great day.

"Raw…rou rerembered…" Scooby barked happily, wiping away a tear with his paw.

"We made up the Howling Ghoul mystery so we could all surprise you here," Shaggy replied, giving his pet a vigorous scratch behind the ears. "You didn't think we'd forgotten, did you?"

"Rever ra roubt!" Scooby lied, giving Shaggy a friendly lick.

"Come on, Scooby!" Velma called. "Everyone's dying to say hi!

Despite the enormous cake calling his name, Scooby ignored the temptation to scarf the whole pastry in one gulp. Instead, the obedient hound travelled around the room, giving all his friends and family wet doggy kisses for coming to celebrate his birthday. As the guests talked amongst themselves, Scooby eyed the cake slyly. But before the hungry dog could pounce, the lights suddenly dimmed, causing Scooby to yelp and leap for Shaggy's arms.

Shaggy set Scooby down with a friendly scratch behind the ears. "Sorry, Scoob. Just testing the lights for the show. Look what we have for you!" A screen slowly descended from a hidden panel in the ceiling as Fred started a rickety projector. In the back, the Hex Girls began playing 'Happy Birthday' as the show began.

" 'This is Your Life, Scooby-Doo!' " the screen read before segueing into a home video of puppy Scooby-Doo snuggling up next to a snoozing teenaged Shaggy. The crowd 'awww-ed' their approval as the scene changed to a still photo of the dog-and-detective duo sharing a sandwich, followed by a snapshot of the pair running from the Spooky Space Kook, which led into a montage of some of the monsters and creatures the pair had faced over the years.

"Look! There's me!" Brock called, pointing to the flashing photo of the roaring swamp monster. Maria nudged him with an elbow to the ribs and he fell silent.

Scooby covered his eyes and whimpered as the parade of monsters continued: the Aztec Sea Beast (Tiger stared down at the floor), the Menacing Metallic Clown (Velma left the room abruptly) and terrifying slideshow played on. Shaggy, noticing his pet's distress, motioned for Fred to fast-forward through the montage.

At last, the show ended on a photo of the gang and Scooby overlaid by the message, " 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SCOOBY!' " The crowd cheered happily as the projector slowly retracted back into the ceiling. The Hex Girls' last note echoed throughout the room as the thunderous applause continued.

"Rhank rou!" Scooby barked, trying and failing to hold back tears.

Shaggy nuzzled his pet. "We should thank you, Scooby. You've made all the terrifying adventures worthwhile. So what do you say? Presents? Or cake?"

Scooby thought for maybe a half-second. "Rake!" he barked happily, licking his lips in anticipation.

The enormous cake, three tiered, was elegantly frosted with buttery white icing and piped blue trim that matched Scooby's collar. At the top perched marzipan replicas of Mystery Incorporated. Golden candles, melting rapidly, had been inserted haphazardly into the cake. "Well, Scoob, make a wish and blow out the candles!"

Scooby faced his challenge and took a deep breath, filling his doggy lungs with air. Suddenly, a shrill, ear-splitting cackle split the air, followed by a nightmarish howl, causing everyone to look around wildly for the source.

In an instant, a sickly green creature entered the room, its acid skin shimmering with a mysterious glow. The beast's oversized hands and feet ended in sharp, polished claws that clacked on the tile floor. It cackled once more, showing wickedly sharp teeth.

"Wh-what is th-that thing?" stammered Shaggy.

Instead of answering, the creature grabbed ahold of Scooby's tail and yanked the dog into its putrid grip.

"RRRRREEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" Scooby howled.

The gang raced towards the hideous creep, but it only cackled evilly. "Stand back, you fools," it hissed before vanishing in a puff of smoke, taking Scooby with it! As the group coughed and choked in the resulting smokescreen, the room echoed with the beast's chilling warning: "The howling ghoul haunts this place forever more!"

Shaggy slumped to his knees and howled in anguish. "Scooby-Doo, WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy rocked back and forth and sobbed while his friends tried futilely to comfort him. "Oh, Scoob! Scoob, old buddy, old friend, old pal! I'm not sure I can go on without you!"

Fred placed a calming hand on Shaggy's shoulder. "We'll find Scooby. I promise."

Shaggy raised his tear-streaked face. "You think so?"

"He's our friend, too, Shaggy," Velma reminded him. "Nothing will keep us from finding him!"

A dramatic clap of thunder punctuated Velma's announcement, followed by the lights flickering suddenly before extinguishing completely! Screams and cries echoed through K-GHOUL as the building was plunged into absolute darkness.

In a minute that seemed like an eternity, the emergency lights kicked on, bathing the room in a harsh horror-movie glow. As the assembled group let out a sigh of relief, a clip-clop of heels and a bobbing flashlight beam heralded the arrival of Angela Williams.

"That storm did a number on our fuse box," she announced. "And it's about to get worse, they're saying. To be safe, we'll have to evacuate the building."

Shaggy sprang to his feet. "Like, NO WAY! I'm not leaving without Scooby!"

"Shaggy's right," Fred conceded. "There's no way we're going anywhere. Not until we find out where Scooby is."

Angela exhaled, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. This place is a maze, even in the daytime. But if you're sure, we'll get everyone else out and lock the building down until the storm blows over. No one gets in. No one gets out. " The gang nodded their affirmation.

As the party guests filed out, a black-and-white police car, its siren wailing, screeched into the K-GHOUL parking lot. A uniformed officer exited the car, covered himself with his jacket and made a mad dash to the building to keep from getting wet.

"What a night for a crime," he remarked, pulling off his soaking wet jacket to reveal the familiar tousled hair of Officer Lawson. **(A/N: Officer Lawson appeared in **_**Wraithcar Driver**_**)** He bent over his damp notepad. "Okay, I got reports of a… kidnapping here?"

"More like a dog-napping," Fred interrupted.

"A dog-napping?" echoed Officer Lawson. He looked up at the assembled group and his face twisted into an ugly grimace. "Aw, criminey, why is it that there's trouble, you kids are in the thick of it?"

"I've asked myself that question for years, officer," Shaggy replied.

"All right, well, you kids had better get somewhere safe and let the professionals do the work," the officer replied as condescendingly as possible.

"With all due respect, sir," Fred interjected coldly. "We're not leaving without Scooby."

"Fine," Officer Lawson snarled, stalking back to his car. "Do what you want. You usually do anyway."

"All right," Fred announced once everyone had cleared from the building. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, so let's split up and look for clues!"

"But, like…" Shaggy began, but Fred held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. We won't send you off alone — go with Velma and I'll go with Daphne. We'll meet back here in an hour."

As the gang went their separate ways, they were unaware that someone was tracking their every move…

Ensconced in a secret room, the howling ghoul allowed a wicked smile to slice across its glowing face. "Excellent," it hissed. "Mystery Incorporated, you have meddled for the last time." The beast turned to a cage in the corner, where a muzzled Scooby whined in fright. "And as for you, my cowardly canine…"


	4. Chapter 4

Fred and Daphne crept down one of the beige-tiled hallways with only weak flashlights to guide them. Daphne swept the beam across the hallway and it caught on a glimmer of gold!

"Fred, look over there," she announced playing the flashlight beam across the golden glint. "Wonder what it is."

"Let's find out," he replied, striding quickly towards the mysterious glimmer. "Wow, it's their trophy case!" He ran his flashlight along the glass case to read the many plaques and trophies K-GHOUL had collected. "Hmmm…Best Radio Station…Most Rockin' Jams…Best News Story…"

Daphne continued down the line of trophies. "Lawless Lawson…Best DJ," she read off a plaque. "Lawson…I wonder if that's like Officer Lawson?"

Fred took a look at the plaque and the accompanying framed photo of the smirking DJ. "I'm not sure…yet…Let's see what else we can find."

As Fred and Daphne explored the trophy case, Velma and Shaggy crept through the darkened basement. "Like, even without Scooby I still get stuck with the creepiest places to explore," Shaggy shuddered, using his flashlight to push aside a few cobwebs.

"Oh, come on, you chicken," Velma scolded. "You want to find Scooby, don't you?" Shaggy nodded like his head was on a spring. "Then we need to search this whole building top-to-bottom."

As they continued along the dusty basement, they heard rapid footsteps coming towards them. Frightened, the duo hid behind a cobweb-bedecked pile of junk, expecting the howling ghoul to walk past at any moment. But they were shocked to see Angela Williams creeping down the hall instead of tall, green and gruesome.

"What's she doing back here?" Velma whispered to herself.

"Or, like, did she even leave?" Shaggy finished.

Once Angela had passed, the duo continued down the hall. Velma found a door marked KEEP OUT, a warning that begged to be broken. "Hmmm…locked," she remarked.

"Great!" Shaggy remarked. "Because, like, that door looks like it leads to, like, creepsville."

"KEEP OUT," Velma read. "That means there's something very, very secret behind this door. It might even be where the howling ghoul is keeping Scooby."

"GANGWAAY!" Shaggy shouted, taking a running start towards the door in an attempt to smash it down. But the door succeeded in smashing Shaggy down instead! "…you…win this round…door…" he murmured woozily.

"We'll just have to find the key," Velma said, picking Shaggy up off the ground and dragging him away.

Alone in the room marked KEEP OUT, Scooby whined sadly as he heard Shaggy and Velma's voices fade out of earshot. Desperately, he paced across the small confines of his cage and contemplated the muzzle wrapped around his snout. Bringing his tail around to his mouth, Scooby concentrated and his tail changed inexplicably into a sawblade. Carefully, Scooby sawed through the muzzle with his tail and the plastic device fell to the cage floor.

With his mouth free, Scooby yipped in triumph. He extended a front claw and nibbled carefully on it to form a makeshift lock pick. As he worked his claw in the keyhole, he suddenly heard a key rattling in the door. As the glowing ghoul entered, Scooby quickly re-tied the muzzle back on and flopped back down on the cage floor.

"Your friends are still making a mess of things," the ghoul hissed. "Time to get rid of them once and for all…"

He dusted himself with a smattering of phosphorescent powder and ambled out the door. Once he was gone, Scooby went back to work. He had to save his friends!


	5. Chapter 5

"Look, Shag," Velma gasped, pointing. "There's a light up ahead."

"Like, that's a good sign," Shaggy sighed.

As the duo dashed towards the light, they soon learned it was the glowing form of the howling ghoul! "I warned you kids to stay away!" the massive beast hissed. "Now suffer my wrath!"

"Like, ZOINKS!" Shaggy yelped, his hair spiking in fright. Shaggy and Velma raced away with the howling ghoul hot on their tails!

Directly upstairs, Fred and Daphne left the display case and headed down the stairs, where they ran (literally) into Shaggy and Velma! As Mystery Incorporated struggled to untangle themselves from each other, the Howling Ghoul crackled onto the scene with a bone-chilling hiss. The gang raced off into the maze-like corridors of the radio station; the Howling Ghoul followed suit!

While the gang dashed through the halls, Scooby was hard at work trying to pick the lock on his cage. With a small, nearly inaudible click, Scooby broke through the lock and wriggled his way out of the trap. Taking the opportunity to explore, he padded around the small room and nosed at a curious contraption in the corner. Long belts wrapped around massive metal rollers. Mechanical appendages dangled in midair like skeletal arms reaching for the unwary. He sniffed at a wooden box in the corner and sneezed at the powdery substance inside before creeping towards the door.

Using his tail, he turned the lock and warily opened the door. Finding the coast clear, he dashed off to find his friends.

Shaggy and Velma raced through the radio station's hallways, struggling to avoid getting caught by the Howling Ghoul. "It seems…like we're…running around…in circles…" Shaggy puffed, skidding around a corner as the ghoul snatched at his shirt.

"We might be…" Velma gasped. "Remember what…Angela said…about this being…a maze?"

"Then we're, like, doo-hoo-hoo-oomed!" Shaggy sobbed desperately as the duo ducked beneath the ghoul's outstretched arms and slid down the stairs on the banister.

"Maybe not…C'mon!" She grabbed Shaggy and abruptly yanked him down a darkened hallway. The Howling Ghoul didn't notice and passed them by.

"Like, thanks," Shaggy puffed. Velma started to respond but was suddenly knocked to the ground by a shadowy beast!

"I think we're safe," Fred gasped, checking over his shoulder to see that the Howling Ghoul had vanished. As they turned the corner, though, they found something much more horrifying: Officer Lawson, armed with a powerful flashlight, prowling the halls. "What are you doing here, officer?" Fred asked. "I thought you left."

"You meddling kids just don't know when to quit," Officer Lawson smirked, raising his flashlight to shine it directly into Fred's eyes. "I figured nosing around this case would lead you into trouble – especially one as personal as this one. Let the professionals handle this, and you kids just sit this one out."

"No way," Daphne protested. "This is our case."

"Scooby needs us!" Fred chimed in.

An ugly scowl crossed the officer's face. "You mark my words," he growled. "Your meddling is going to lead you to a very messy end one of these days." With a snarl, he turned on his heel and vanished into the darkness.

"Jeepers," Daphne whistled.

"Okay, Scooby, okay!" Shaggy choked, struggling to his feet and wiping off the wet doggy kisses he'd received. "Like, I missed you too, old buddy." He scratched his best friend behind the ears and ruffled his fur affectionately.

"Where have you been!?" Velma cried, giving Scooby a gentle hug; he replied by licking her ear. As he straightened up, wiping the drool from her ear, she spotted some green powder on her hand. "Wait, what's this?"

"Like, Scoob, your nose!" Shaggy exclaimed. "It's got, like, mold on it…"

"Ruh huh! Rollow re!" Scooby barked, turning tail and racing down the hallway. Shaggy and Velma chased after him as he bobbed and weaved through the hallways.

The Great Dane skidded past Fred and Daphne, who were quickly pulled into the chase. It was clear Scooby was on a quest as he banged through hallways, up and down stairs before at last he skidded to a halt by a door marked KEEP OUT.

"Rin rhere!" he barked, using his claw to unlock the door.

At Scooby's insistent request, Mystery Incorporated cautiously entered the room. Velma flicked on the lights, revealing an old storage room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Scooby's cage, now empty, sat unnoticed in the corner. Moth-eaten boxes, covered in cobwebs, sat abandoned from years gone past. Rows of rusting file cabinets, stuffed full of forgotten files, stood at attention along the back wall.

"Jinkies, what's this?" Velma made her way to the far side of the room, where a bulky printing press sat amid the dusty boxes. "It's a printing press…hmmm…just like the ones used to print money!"

"Like, is that what's on Scooby's nose?" Shaggy asked. "Powdered ink – Like, we've seen it before! Remember, on our first case, like, ever!"

"Jeepers, do you think the Howling Ghoul has something to do with this?" asked Daphne.

"I don't think, I know," Velma replied. "And I think it's time to beat it at its own game!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Some of you have been asking about the 'first case,' which in a series that has about a million 'first cases' and half a dozen continuities, is a little problematic. I was _referring_ to the first case of _Pup Named Scooby-Doo _where they solved a counterfeiting case. Sorry for the confusion. **

_In the security office on the top floor, two figures, a male and a female, watched the gang on jerky black-and-white security footage. "I think they've uncovered what we know…" the woman gasped._

_ "Perfect," her partner replied. "That makes things more interesting…they're smarter than I gave them credit for."_

_ "Do we need to go after them?"_

_ The man shook his head. "No, let's simply…let this unfold…"_

While Fred and Daphne put the finishing touches on the (needlessly-complicated) trap, Velma scrounged up some Scooby Snacks and headed over to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, let me guess," Shaggy replied, seeing Velma walk over with snacks in hand. "You, like, need someone to lead the monster into a trap."

"…well, yes…actually, we do…" Velma replied.

"We'll do it!" Shaggy exclaimed. "That creep almost made me lose Scooby, so we're going to bring him down!" Scooby barked his agreement, licking Shaggy's face happily.

Soon, the dog-and-detective duo was roaming the halls of the radio station, searching for the Howling Ghoul in order to lead it to the trap. As they strode past the trophy case, the ghoul suddenly leaped out and attacked!

"I warned you to stay away!" the glowing creature crackled. Scooby replied by making a silly face at the ghoul. "You! You were not supposed to escape, but no matter!" With claws extended, the beast reached for Scooby and Shaggy, but they turned tail and ran!

"You shall never escape!" the beast howled. "The Howling Ghoul will find you!"

Shaggy and Scooby dashed through the radio station's hallways with the Howling Ghoul hot on their tails. "Quick, in here, Scoob!" Shaggy gasped, diving through the door marked KEEP OUT.

"You can't escape!" the ghoul shouted, lumbering in after the duo. Suddenly, the ghoul found himself flailing desperately as he stepped on a toy car that sent him careening into the room.

With a crunch, the beast landed on the printing press. As the dazed ghoul tried to pick himself up from the wreckage, a bucket full of counterfeit bills tipped over him, blinding him temporarily as Mystery Incorporated moved in to tie him up.

"We caught the ghoul!" Daphne cheered as the creature struggled desperately against its bonds.

"Now to see who it really is," Fred proclaimed, reaching for the beast's mask.


	7. Chapter 7

"Officer Lawson?!" the gang chorused.

"Of course! It's so simple!" Velma exclaimed. "He was using the Howling Ghoul disguise to scare everyone away from the radio station while he used it to counterfeit money."

"And when Scooby's birthday party came close to his hideout, he had to take action," Fred continued.

"But, like, how did he know about this place?" Shaggy asked, confused.

"He used to work here!" Daphne replied. "We saw an award he won years ago for 'Best DJ'. He must have known all the ins and outs of this place – and, of course, which rooms no one ever visited."

"And I'd have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" Officer Lawson spat. "And your stupid dog, too."

"Congratulations, kids!" came a voice from the hallway. Mystery Incorporated gasped in shock as two familiar figures entered the room. "Jinkies! Annie Walker? August Anderson? Why aren't you two behind bars?" Without breaking stride, the pair flipped open their wallets, revealing police badges.

**(A/N: August and Annie appeared in **_**Fright at the Museum)**_

"Confession time," Annie replied. "We're not really art thieves."

"We're detectives working Internal Affairs at the Coolsville Police Department," August finished. "We've suspected for a long time that Officer Lawson was working 'both sides of the street,' so to speak, but we never knew to what extent."

"Getting ourselves arrested allowed us to go undercover as prisoners," Annie continued. "With the evidence we've gathered, plus you catching him in the act, we'll be able to put him away for a long time."

August strode over to Lawson and yanked him to his feet. "Let's go, pal," snarled August, escorting the disgraced officer out the door.

"You know," Annie began. "We're always looking for some good people on the force. Have you ever considered police work?"

Fred chuckled awkwardly. "Well…not really, we're pretty much…uh, full-time meddlers."

Annie laughed melodiously. "Well, I guess we can accept that. But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us."

As the officers exited the room, Velma suddenly gasped. "What is it, Velma?"

"Shhh…listen…" she commanded.

The gang instantly quieted down, but heard nothing. "Like, I don't hear anything," Shaggy murmured.

"That's the point. The storm's stopped!"

Soon, with the storm passed, the party was back in full swing! As the Hex Girls played, the crowd sang Happy Birthday to their favorite dog as the (now slightly stale) cake was wheeled back in.

"Make a wish and, like, blow out the candles," Shaggy exclaimed.

Scooby inhaled loudly and managed to blow out the candles in one breath! "So, like, what did you wish for, Scooby?" Shaggy asked over the applause.

"Rhake!" Scooby howled, pouncing on the pastry and eating it in one bite!

Shaggy sighed. "Well, you know what they say. Growing old is inevitable, growing UP is completely optional!"

"Scooby-Rooby-ROO!" Scooby howled happily as the assembled group roared with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, Creepy Pasta, for being the best (and only) entry in the "What Should the Gang Get Scooby?" contest! Enjoy!**

After the party, an exhausted Mystery Incorporated adjourned to their headquarters.

"Well, Scooby-Doo, did you have a good birthday?" Shaggy asked. "Scooby? Scooby?"

"What's up, Shaggy?" asked Fred, bringing in a pile of wrapping paper from the back of the van.

"Like, I can't find Scooby," Shaggy protested, running his fingers through his thick hair.

Fred laughed. "Oh, that's no mystery. He's busy playing with his presents, no doubt. He really likes that toy we got him at Mariawood Mall."

Shaggy peeked outside to see Scooby running around the yard, chasing something in the distance. He strode outside to watch as a tiny robot dog yipped twice and wagged its antennae-like tail. Suddenly, a small cannon extended from the toy's back and, with a thunderous boom, expelled a Scooby Snack into the air.

Scooby took to the air and caught the snack in his mouth, munching happily as the robot dog aimed and fired once more.

This time, Shaggy joined in on the fun and beat Scooby to the snack! The duo shared a laugh and continued to play together, even as the sun sank below the horizon.

"_Rhiends rorhever, Rhaggy?"  
_"_No way, Scoob, like, much much longer..."_


End file.
